Insert Bug Puns Here
by Breaking Bunnies
Summary: Wherein Herman takes Yang's role, Carl take's Yin's, and the other two are just here to have a good time.


Title: [Insert Bug Puns Here]

Summary: Reverse! Yin Yang Yo!, inspired by the Reserve!Pines Gravity Falls AU. Wherein Herman takes Yang's role, Carl take's Yin's, and the other two are just here to have a good time.

Notes: I threw this together a few weeks ago. Found it while looking for that Roger Jr./Yuck/Yang fic I also wrote awhile ago, which I'd recently deleted in a fit of blind phobia when my boyfriend found out my pen name. I know nobody read it, but I'll still try to find, spruce up, and repost it when I can.

X~X

Yin's hands were playful with her spells, swathed in rippling ribbons of cerulean as she gesticulated out her and her twin's evil plan, as the ribbons straightened out to form arrows, ate their own tails. Her violet robe rippled selfsame, raised by a private wind. It was the most villainous part of her otherwise average-preteen assemble (pink skinny jeans, graphic tee), excluding ears bent like abused wires. Her voice echoed in the empty laboratory, as excited as any other girl talking about a deep crush.

Herman hardly payed any attention, however, despite how he could practically hear pencil tearing across paper beside him,-mental note-taking- the rusty gears of his brother's mind moving behind the green eyne glued to the display. Never mind they were about to be dropped into a tank full of snaggletoothed, bioluminescent eels. Never mind they would save the day regardless.

"All this for a _party?"_ Carl screeched, and the ant knocked their heads together, a thin trail of blood dribbling out of an offended ear.

"An _eternal_ party," Yin replied. "An eternity of terrible B-movies, popcorn, pajamas, and watching Yang kill whatever braincells he has left by snorting various household powders."

"That was a one-time thing," said sniffer retorted, finally drawn away from the window and pile of medium-sized rocks abreast. Stole across the room to his sister, ducked yet another stone suddenly careening through the air. Unlike the rest of the plethora that had been exchanged during the last fifteen minutes or so of Herman and Carl's captivity, this one was not blocked by a wall of hand or face, and instead it crashed into one of Yin's shimmering arrows, which stretched and aptly folded itself around the projectile. Lowered it to her with a little waggle of the finger.

"That's for you," Yang said. It was partially covered by string and red paper.

Yin read the message inside quickly, crumpled it, and threw it over her shoulder.

"Tell Yuck I'll be busy all next month."

"With what?"

"Dating his brother."

They shared a look, grins spreading over their faces. The mirth, however, was smashed by the yelling of a whiny, foppish, would-be knight.

_ "Excuse _me! As entrancing as your love life is, we have more pressing issues at hand. Such as the fact that you two plan to_ block out the suns!_ That's by far the stupidest, most shortsighted, illogical, paste-eating-addled-minded thing I've _ever_ heard in my _entire__** life!" **_

__Carl didn't notice Herman's grimaces, the way his brother's eyes locked onto the fat drop of blood falling from his temple, falling in slow motion down, down, down onto the waiting tongue of one of the eels below.

The pulley system suspending the two brothers hadn't budged an inch since the pink-haired villainous had begun her reveal, but Herman knew it was only a matter of time. If the giant contraption standing behind the varicolored twins wasn't a laser, if said twins did not begin to argue in some way, then Herman knew they were no longer inside the safety net of cliche. But he kept his faith.

The eel smacked its chops.

Concurrently, the flagitious twins were engaged in a scintillating debate with the cockroach Carl.

"What about when everyone either freezes to death or dies of starvation?" Carl asked, feeling the first dull pang of a headache.

"Sucks to suck," his blue antagonist replied.

Yin put on a little patronizing smile- "Very eloquently put, Yang"- ere she turned it upon her hostages. "You really shouldn't worry yourself with any of that, not when you're a minute from becoming reverse-Kabayaki. Yang, start lowering them down; I'll power up the laser. But first..."

Yin reached into her pocket, pulled out a plastic stick of muted green, and folded it in half. "I need to get out the party favors."


End file.
